Brotherly Advice
by Abigail Tracy
Summary: When Alan finds himself in times of need, his brother Gordon decides to help him along a bit.
1. The caves

"Alan!"

I heard the cry in the distance but I carried on running. Running to the only place I could on this small island. The caves. I wanted to curl up in a ball and stay down there forever, never to come out again. Why did it have to be me first? Why not one of my older brothers like Scott or Virgil. They are the more responsible ones! How could she, in her right mind expect me to go through with this? Didn't she even think about International Rescue? We don't have _time_ for something like this!

I swerved right and straight into the mouth of the biggest cave. It didn't take me long to find my favourite hiding place and curl up in it. As soon as I was in the tears started to freely run down my face.

_Pull your self together Alan,_ I thought, _for God's sake, you're 22 years old!_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a soft voice above me.

"Alan?" Gordon asked looking down at me with pitiful eyes. I completely forgot that I had shown him my hiding place. I tried to reply but no words came. "Come on buddy." He said holding out a helping hand which I gladly grabbed. He pulled me out of my comfort hole and sat down next to me, a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You want to talk?" He asked looking straight through me with those eyes the colour of the sunset. I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, hopelessly.

"Well," Gordon started, "don't even think about running away. Tin-tin needs you more than ever now. You can't just give up on her now!" He looked down at the ground in defeat when I didn't respond. "And I thought it was the women who were hormonal." Okay, _that_ got me going.

"I'm going to be a _father_ Gordon! Do you even know what that means?"

"Here we go." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "When two people love each other very much, they both get in to bed with no clothes on and…"

"SERIOUSLY GORDON!"

"Okay!" He said putting his hands up in surrender, "You're right, I don't know what it is like to be told that you are going to be a father but if I was in your situation I would go back and apologise to Tin-tin. But DON'T suggest an abortion unless you want a big fall out! That's her say."

Alan nodded as he took in this information. "How do you know all this?"

"Oh, I have had friend go through the same thing as you and I have had other friends giving them advise while I was there." Gordon explained.

The two brothers jumped as they heard a voice outside.

"Alan?" Tin-tin called.

Alan looked nervously towards Gordon.

"Go." Gordon replied simply.

Alan nodded and stood up shakily. When he saw her he broke into a run.

"Tin-tin!" he exclaimed as he scooped her into his arms and held her tight. "I am so sorry! I promise I will never do anything like that ever again!" He blabbered almost in tears.

"Now, now Alan! I'm just glad I found you! Maybe you're right. Maybe this is to much. I should have an abortion…"

"No! Tin-tin, no! You can't! I would never want you to loss your child… I mean, _our _child." He said with a little smile.

"Oh yes! Alan, you left so quickly I didn't get a chance to tell you! It's child_ren_, we're have twins!"

Once again Alan's eyes glazed over.

Once again Alan turned.

Once again Alan ran.

**Author's note: So should I leave it there or carry on?**


	2. Pompy!

"Why the HELL does some one need rescuing now of all times?" Alan fumed through gritted teeth as he slumped back in Thunderbird 2's seat and did up the harness.

About 9 months had past since that day in the caves and Alan had been getting more and more nervous by the minute, especially today. The day the twins were due.

"Hey, Al. Look on the bright side! At least we are going to England so if she goes into labour you'll be able to get there quicker." Gordon said from the seat on the other side of the craft.

"Very true." Stated Virgil from the pilot seat. Taking into account that no one on the island was properly trained in the art of being a midwife, the family had decided to send Tin-tin over to England to stay with penny where she would only be minutes from a hospital with the proper facilities and knowing how parker drives, make that seconds. Of course Alan hadn't been happy at first. He had grown a little bit protective over her even though, every now and then, he would break down blabbering about how he wasn't ready to be a dad. But thanks to Gordon, he finally agreed.

"I guess…" Alan said and started nervously fiddling with his hands. "Why have we been called out again?"

"Gee Alan; you really need to pull yourself together before we arrive!" Gordon said as Thunderbird 2 began to trundle out of its hanger. When he received only Alan's blank stare in reply he sighed and answered the question. "A landmark on the south coast of England called the Spinnaker Tower had collapsed when a demonstration in the nearby historic dock yard went wrong and one of their ancient boats crashed into it."

"Oh. I remember now…" Alan replied and then stared blankly out the window. Gordon rolled his eyes and drew his attention back to the map spread out on his lap.

Two hours later, they had arrived at the danger zone. Scott had set up mobile control by the wreckage of the once proud tower. Virgil had to take Thunderbird 2 and land it in a football pitch next to Thunderbird one that was just outside the ridiculously busy shopping centre known as Gunwharf.

"I'm sorry Virg but there is no other way. You're just going to have to drive the excavator through the city to get here." Scott insisted over the radio.

"Scott. Have you seen the traffic here? It's horrendous!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Well you better tell them to move out the way!"

Virgil hung his head as he tried to find an alternative. Giving up he slumped back over the radio. "FAB."

Giving a small sympathetic smile Scott cut the communication after saying, "See you in a bit."

It took a while but Virgil finally made it to the danger zone in the very sinister looking vehicle. He let Gordon and Alan out with their laser drills and got straight to work.

Once six victims had been recued Alan was feeling a bit more relaxed when he got a call from mobile control.

"Alan here, go ahead Scott." He answered brightly. On the watch face, Scott bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I've had some news in from Penny…"

Alan's face immediately fell.

"…Tin-tin's gone into labour."

Without a word, Alan dropped his drill and ran back to Thunderbird 2 where he remembered that his recently designed and tested race car was still waiting from the last time Alan had taken it for a drive. Within minutes he was on his way to the hospital


	3. Here it comes

Only five minutes away from the hospital, Alan used a screen on his dashboard to track Tin-tin's watch. Once there he literally jumped out of the convertible rather then using the door and sprinted towards the maternity block. He was halfway there when he realised that he was still in uniform and was still covered in dust from the rescue. He then decided that he would deal with that later as he tore through the corridors. He concentrating so much on his watch, he didn't see Thunderbird 1 land in the car park, drop someone of and then zoom away in the direction that it came.

…

Scott sighed as he reached terminal velocity. Gordon owed him big time. He couldn't believe that he had just flown Gordon to the hospital from the danger zone just to support Alan. Well… now that he thought about it, he could. In fact, he was tempted to stay himself, but there was a job to do and it didn't seem fair to let Virgil do it all. His thoughts were distracted as he arrived back at the danger zone. England is definatly one tiny country!

…

"Alan, my dear boy! What are you doing here?" Lady Penelope asked as Alan almost ran into her.

"Why would I not be here?" He asked as he tried to get his breath back.

"And, um, Alan… more importantly," She started and then leant forward and whispered, "Operation cover up."

"Screw operation cover up!" He snapped and then lurched forward to open the door that was the only thing separating him from the love of his life.

"Alan wait!" Gordon called running up the corridor also in his uniform. Alan drew back in surprise.

"Gordo? How did you get here?" he asked.

"Scott gave me a lift in Thunderbird 1." Gordon replied as if it were obvious. Alan simply gave him a look as if to say 'are you serious!'.

"My I advise that you don't go in there at the minute."

"Why?"

"Because the midwifes in there are probably doing a good job in looking after Tin-tin and if a member of international rescue suddenly appears from out of the blue then it probably going to distract them a little." Gordon explained.

"Oh…" Alan said looking down in thought.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling cry from inside the room making Penny, land and Gordon jump.

"ALAN!" Tin-tin screamed, pain filling her voice.

Immediately, as if on instant, Alan whipped open the door and ran in.

"Tin-tin!" He cried as he ran to her side. As Gordon had predicted all the midwifes froze in shock. Gordon himself groaned and slumped forward against the wall in defeat and banged his head on it a couple of times.

"Alan? Penelope… said that… you were… on a rescue." Tin-tin said breathlessly.

"Yes I was, but I'm here now Tin-tin. I'm here." Alan said, almost in tears. He hated seeing her in pain. He used one hand to take hers and the other to stroke her sweat soaked hair soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

One by one the midwives were coming out of their shocked state and began working again.

After a while of Alan soothing Tin-tin one of the midwifes softly said, "The first one is on it's way, get ready."

Alan felt Tin-tin's fragile frame tense in his arms.

"Here it comes…"

Once again a blood curdling scream echoed off the hospital walls.


End file.
